1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo-curing polysiloxane composition, more particularly to a photo-curing polysiloxane composition for forming a planarizing film for a substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electroluminescence display, and the like, an interlayer insulating film, or a core or a cladding of an optical waveguide as a protective film. This invention also relates to a protective film formed from the photo-curing polysiloxane composition and to an element containing the protective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of integrated circuits used in the semiconductor industry, liquid crystal displays, and organic electroluminescence displays, it is required that the pattern details in photolithography process be higher due to element miniaturization.
Positive type photosensitive materials with high resolution and high sensitivity are adopted to obtain miniaturized patterns via exposure and development. The positive type photosensitive material containing a polysiloxane composition has been widely used in the art.
JP 2008-107529 discloses a photosensitive resin composition capable of forming a cured film with high transparency. The photosensitive resin composition includes polysiloxane containing an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group. A hydrophilic structure is obtained after a ring-opening reaction during copolymerization. However, sensitivity of the photosensitive resin composition is still insufficient for application in the art, and there is a problem of slow curing rate, even though high solubility can be obtained using a dilute base developer solution.
JP 2008-083124 discloses a positive photosensitive resin composition with good sensitivity stability, and high adhesive property and chemical resistivity. The positive photosensitive resin composition includes a polyimide-based polymer represented by formula (1) defined therein, a quinonediazide compound, an alkoxymethyl group-containing compound, an aminosilane compound, and a solvent.
It still required in the art to provide a photosensitive resin composition with high sensitivity and fast curing rate.